UchimaboroshiHen
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Há muito ele deixou de ser o menino amável dos cabelos loiros de quem suas amigas gostavam. Agora, era apenas um corpo imóvel comportando uma mente em colapso, condenado à solidão e aos maus sonhos naquela sala esterilizada. Triste destino o dele..."


**A fanfic a seguir contém spoilers no que diz respeito aos capítulos finais da parte **_**Kai**_** de **_**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni**_**. Estejam avisados caso queiram continuar a leitura.**

**Disclaimers:** "_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_" pertence à série "_When They Cry_", que por sua vez, pertence à 07th Expansion. Ah, mas se alguém quiser me ajudar a boicotar a empresa até ela me dar de presente o Satoshi-kun, toda a ajuda é bem-vinda... XD

**Uchimaboroshi-Hen** [1  
_Petit Ange_

"_Paciente: Hojou Satoshi. Apresentava o nível 5 da Síndrome de Hinamizawa quando foi internado na Clínica Irie em Maio de 1983 [2. Utilizou-se no paciente uma dose alta de sedativos pesados e transportou-se o mesmo aos subterrâneos da Clínica._"

_**Todos estão passando por momentos de sofrimento...**_

Havia muito pouco o que se fazer a partir daquele momento.

Todas as soluções possíveis já haviam sido apresentadas, mas qualquer que fosse ela, não parecia dar certo nunca. Os olhos lilases e vivos não abriam-se mais, nem as ondas cerebrais deixavam de evidenciar aquele quadro preocupante.

A verdade era uma só: Satoshi estava sendo corroído por sua paranóia.

A Síndrome de Hinamizawa o estava matando lentamente, de uma forma repleta de inimaginável agonia. Silenciosamente, deitado naquele leito, ele ia desbotando.

Há muito ele deixou de ser o menino amável dos cabelos loiros de quem suas amigas gostavam. Agora, era apenas um corpo imóvel comportando uma mente em colapso, condenado à solidão e aos maus sonhos naquela sala esterilizada.

Triste destino o dele...

Logo ele, logo Hojou Satoshi...

Irie Kyousuke era uma das pessoas que apreciavam-no muito. Quem não deixava-se levar pelo poder negativo que seu sobrenome exercia, podia ver não um novo anarquista e traidor em potencial, mas apenas um garoto que queria viver em paz.

O doutor estava sempre ocupado com a única clínica da pequena vila e seus pacientes, mas quando 'encarnava' o treinador do _Hinamizawa Fighters_, podia ver o grande potencial do menino. Era o melhor jogador de baseball que já vira na vida.

Conjecturas que o levavam além do tempo, à recordações pequeninas e até ordinárias que ele julgava esquecidas, mas que não duraram muito mais que o tempo de dois ou três piscares de seus olhos verdes.

Fragmentos de tempos que ele não sabia serem felizes.

Era até irônico pensar que agora era Hojou Satoshi quem servia de cobaia para experimentos para encontrar a cura da Síndrome. Antes do infeliz acidente, quem ele temia ser uma cobaia em potencial era sua irmã, Hojou Satoko. Até mesmo Takano-san já havia lançado a idéia no ar, que ele refutou com todas as forças, é claro.

Mais do que irônico, no entanto, era algo triste.

_**E eu estou aqui, tão impotente...**_

Satoshi vivia 'só' no mundo com sua irmã. Seus pais não eram lá um exemplo, e isso ele sempre soube, mas eram seus pais. Mantinham as crianças. Com eles mortos no acidente que apenas a caçula presenciou, o que seria daqueles dois?

A vida veio mostrar que o pesadelo continuaria, mas agora com outro nome: "tios".

Nem Oyashiro-sama podia medir o ódio contido, porém extremo, que Irie Kyousuke reservava à Hojou Tamae e Teppei.

E como ele previa, os sobrinhos não se davam bem com os tios obrigados a tomar conta deles. Quando Satoko era internada, por vários motivos, e até mesmo para os exames que levavam todos ali a crer que ela seria a cobaia escolhida, a garota sempre sussurrava fragmentos esparsos de suas memórias traumáticas.

Coisas como "_ele não me deixou comer_", "_alguém me ajude_", ou mais delírios de um 'moribundo' que fazia Takano Miyo rir com tanto gosto. Irie odiava o riso sádico de Takano-san, mas mais do que odiava o riso, odiava ser impotente em ajudar a pequena Hojou.

À quem sobraria a tarefa de cuidar dela?

Obviamente, ao primogênito Satoshi.

Não era segredo que Satoko o admirava mais do que tudo. Nem era segredo que ela dependia dele para qualquer coisa. Tinha de admitir que, antes do garoto sumir, aquela criança dos louros cabelos tinha uma dependência obsessiva pelo irmão.

E o próprio Satoshi já lhe havia dito uma vez, em meio aos solavancos de sua própria confissão, que sentia-se terrível quando ela o fazia.

Às vezes, ele até mesmo pedia para que ela ficasse mais tempo internada.

Obviamente, o doutor entendia-o. Devia ser um fardo terrivelmente grande aliviar as tensões entre a tia e a irmã e proteger a mesma dos abusos sofridos. Não era de se espantar que o menino vivesse à beira de um ataque.

_**Me desculpe... Me desculpe...**_

"_Hojou Satoshi está em coma induzido há dois dias. Antes disto, diariamente utilizava-se cerca de 4mg de Lorazepam [3 para que o paciente permanecesse inconsciente. Eu, o doutor Irie Kyousuke, responsável pela atual pesquisa da cura para a Síndrome de Hinamizawa, era também o responsável pelas doses e manutenção da cobaia._"

Ele desligou o gravador que levava no bolso para desfiar verbalmente o processo que agora estava narrando. Geralmente, ele usava aquela máquina quando fazia autópsias, mas neste caso, era mais uma precaução, uma lembrança desagradável que, somada à outras, seria guardada para a posteridade.

Maquinalmente, executava a tarefa monótona de molhar as têmporas do rapazinho. Do lado do leito dele, aguardava a última esperança de cura.

Uma máquina grande e pesada, cheia de fios e receptores.

Satoshi-kun não tinha um responsável maior de idade por ele. Por isso, quem tomava as decisões de sua vida era o próprio doutor Irie. Shion, que visitava-os quase que diariamente, também ajudava na manutenção do bem-estar dele, mas pouco podia fazer.

Ela até mesmo havia concordado naquela última solução louca. A mesma sensação de ilusão e esperanças vãs que embalavam o doutor naquele momento.

Haviam muitas lembranças ruins no cérebro dele. Elas estavam literalmente matando-o, uma vez que a Síndrome só era agravada por aquele stress todo. Muito tempo de pesquisa e de observações o fizeram ver que a doença realmente agravava-se com situações emocionais intensas.

Muito parecia, em teoria, com a Síndrome do Coração Partido [4.

Irie explicara à Shion que essas lembranças podiam ser prejudiciais e tal qual um tratamento utilizado na cura daquela Síndrome, poderia ser utilizada na cura desta: eletroconvulsoterapia [5.

Eles esperavam que isso salvasse Satoshi.

_**Tudo se torna uma situação absurda...**_

Uma solução desesperada, mas pensada com todos prós e contras pelos dois. Demorou muito até a gêmea Sonozaki aceitar que seria apagada da memória do amado. Mas o doutor fez todo o possível para lhe amenizar a dor. Prometeu que trataria-o da melhor forma possível, que o faria aos poucos lembrar outra vez.

Ele acreditava que tudo aquilo que viveu em Hinamizawa seria enterrado em algum lugar das memórias dele. Seria melhor assim, afinal.

Um dia, aos poucos, faria-o tentar lembrar de algo... Um dia.

Quando finalmente acabou os preparativos básicos, adicionou uma ampola de um analgésico ao fino tubo que ligava a agulha às veias do garoto.

Ele estava em coma há algum tempo, é claro, então não emitiria um som. Mas ainda sim, mesmo que ainda fosse uma norma ética nestas horas, o doutor preocupava-se verdadeiramente com o fato de que Satoshi sentiria uma dor silenciosa sem sedativos.

Por um momento, antes de pôr o capacete cheio de eletrodos na cabeça dele (que não era como ele imaginava que fossem. Talvez fosse a influência dos filmes de cientistas loucos...), o doutor ficou olhando as tiras firmes prendendo os pulsos e tornozelos do menino. E então, voltou-se para o rosto dele.

Seu rosto continuaria o mesmo, é fato, mas ele não seria mais Hojou Satoshi.

Não seria mais aquele menino cativante, dono de coração frágil como o vidro que corria até ficar suado na quadra de baseball e acariciava a cabeça dos outros com aquele sorriso gentil. Todas suas experiências, lembranças... Tudo seria apagado e só restaria ali características de sua personalidade.

Irie Kyousuke sequer sabia se ele lembraria de seu próprio nome quando acordasse.

Se ele acordasse...

_**E várias pessoas são envolvidas...**_

Podia ouvir as batidas descompassadas de seu próprio coração. Em contrapartida, uma das tantas máquinas da sala mostravam que o ritmo cardíaco do menino era calmo e sereno, como se ele sequer soubesse que 'morreria' em poucos instantes.

Junto com a aceleração, veio a dor. A velha dor de estar 'matando' alguém.

Anos de Medicina deviam ter-lhe ensinado a ser frio e centrado como médico. Mas a verdade é que ele não nascera para aquilo. Não era frio como Takano-san, nem era centrado como Okunogi-san.

Ele importava-se com o fato de estar destruindo um conjunto de vidas naquele instante.

Destruiria a vida de Satoshi, obviamente. Ele nunca mais seria o mesmo, nunca mais poderia lembrar-se de muitas coisas. Por um lado, um alívio, mas por outro era um martírio. Destruiria também a vida de Shion, que tantas atrocidades fez em nome do amor pelo garoto. Ele nunca mais lembraria dela daquele jeito. Será que também haveria um lado bom nesta perda sem precedentes para ela?

Mas, muito mais do que a dor aos dois, havia uma terceira vida, a mais afetada...

O que seria de Satoko-chan agora?

Seu irmão não existiria nunca mais. Morreria ali mesmo. E então, quem iria acalentar o sonho de vê-lo voltar de novo? O Hojou seria outra pessoa. Outro Satoshi. Nunca mais a amaria fraternalmente como antes.

Como ficaria o coração de Satoko-chan com a descoberta do irmão vivo e curado da Síndrome, mas... '_Inutilizado_'?

"_Início da experiência: 14h58min._"

Não soube dizer porque havia feito aquilo. Talvez fosse a única maneira de parar aqueles pensamentos inconvenientes e que tanto o feriam quando chegava até eles.

Entretanto, não havia mais volta. Os segundos até os 59min eram rápidos e implacáveis.

E simultaneamente, ele ouvia o som dos pequeninos choques atravessando a frágil têmpora do garoto adormecido quando ligou a máquina e o seu próprio coração palpitando. Por um momento, o ritmo cardíaco do menino aumentou, para em seguida voltar ao normal.

Uma sucessão de choques depois, tudo permaneceu em total silêncio, se não fosse pelos bips da máquina.

Assim, terminava uma vida.

E assim, começava outra.

_**E eu só posso ficar olhando...**_

Durante muito tempo ele ficou observando-o, tão plácido ao dormir que até parecia estar morto. Só Oyashiro-sama saberia se havia funcionado ou se foi algo em vão...

Irie rezava para que a paranóia e os maus sonhos tivessem sido tragados pela eletricidade, até os cantos escuros de sua memória que nunca seriam iluminados.

"_Término da experiência: 15h01min._"

Foi em questão de segundos que o doutor retirou o capacete, os eletrodos em seu corpo e por fim viu que havia acabado. O término da experiência, como havia relatado.

"_O paciente Hojou Satoshi tem seus sinais em ritmo normal. Nenhuma anomalia detectada. Por precaução, é sugerível uma segunda dose de eletrochoques._"

Talvez, um dia Satoko-chan poderia descobrir que a carcaça do seu irmão estava viva.

E talvez, neste dia ele pudesse sorrir calorosamente, acariciar a cabeça dela como fazia antes de tudo aquilo e enfim poder entregar-lhe o urso de pelúcia que devia ter entregado no aniversário dela.

Mas o Hojou Satoshi de verdade, o dono do frágil coração e do sorriso cativante, apenas viveria de hoje em diante na memória dos que chegaram a conhecê-lo.

"_Acho que agora sim ela não irá casar comigo._"

O gravador, em verdade, nunca chegou a gravar aquelas palavras (que ele dizia serem 'meio que brincando'). Ao menos sua mente cravou-a firmemente em algum canto de sua memória.

Ao menos Irie Kyousuke ainda podia fazer isso.

_**Me desculpe... Me desculpe...**_

[1 Quem assiste Higurashi sabe que todo arco, tanto de perguntas quanto de respostas, tem um "_shi-Hen_" no fim. Uchi é escrito com o kanji de "_naka_" (profundeza) e refere-se ao eu interior. "_Maboroshi_" é 'ilusão'. Logo, o título seria mais ou menos algo tipo "_Capítulo(Hen) da Minha Ilusão (Profunda)_".

[2 Nunca achei em lugar algum a data em que Satoshi foi dado oficialmente como desaparecido, mas como ele sumiu próximo do aniversário dela, deixemos assim.

[3 Lorazepam é um sedativo de efeito leve a moderado. Utilizado para insônia (a curto prazo), pré-anestesias ou sintomas de ansiedade.

[4 Seu nome original é Cardiomiopatia de Takotsubo e é uma condição na qual ocorre o enfraquecimento temporário do miocárdio. Como ela é ativada muitas vezes por algum trauma emocional intenso, como a morte de uma pessoa amada, também é chamada de Síndrome do Coração Partido.

[5 Eletroconvulsoterapia (ECT) é um tratamento (psiquiátrico) no qual provocam-se alterações na atividade elétrica do cérebro através de choques leves na têmpora. Hoje em dia, utiliza-se como tratamento para depressões graves ou esquizofrenia.

**Notas finais:** Tá, eu sei que pouquíssimas pessoas entenderão de verdade a obra, mas saber que leram até o fim mesmo com esse detalhe é animador. - Mas o problema de não fazer um POV-Satoshi é que o Irie não sabe lá de tanta coisa como nós sabemos assistindo Higurashi do ponto de vista dos outros. Da próxima eu prometo tentar fazer um conjunto. --

**Editando:** Talvez isso tenha saído muito "_House_", é verdade...  
**Editando (2) ²:** Meu Deus, Satoshi desacordado num leito hospitalar... ¬

**Último (juro) Edit:** Isso são só delírios de uma mente maníaca e idiota que não podia ficar calada diante da idéia. Não levem de jeito nenhum essa fic a sério... XD


End file.
